Un Nuevo Vocaloid Una Nueva Aventura
by Shane-Kasugano
Summary: Un nuevo vocaloid llega Y muchas aventuras emocionantes le esperan con sus nuevos amigos, ellos le enseñaran a tener un proposito, mientras que otros lo buscan a el como proposito, Una historia de Romance, Humor y trajedia, Mi primer Fic Dejen Reviews Cap


**¡Hola Como les va! Soy nuevo en Fanfiction mis amigos son Otakus que se la pasan aquí no soy un Otaku Empedernido pero me gusta el anime pero solo para pasar el rato hago mi primer Fic, se trata de unas cuantas parejas, principalmente RinxLen (bueno aunque las parejas giran la mayoría en torno a el nuevo vocaloid) porque me parecen una pareja muy buena xd no digo nada del incesto ni nada (Bueno si, me gusta el Twincest NO ME JUZGEN!) también están MikuxHaku (si también habrá lesbianas lol) MeikoxKaito etc. además también están unas cuantas más y también soy…**

**Dell: oye ya entendimos no nos cuentes la historia de tu vida ¬¬**

**Shane: ¬¬… tu quien eres**

**Dell llorando en un rincón con un aura de decepción: soy popular… si yo lo creo sé que si soy popular T.T no soy un vocaloid de relleno… no, claro que no**

**Shane: WTF ¬¬U**

**Miku estirándole la mano amigablemente y con la otra escondiendo un cebollín: hola soy Miku Hatsune la diva número 1 de vocaloid generación 2 encantada y me gustan los cebollines**

**Shane: hem… igualmente pero no me gustan los cebollines**

**Miku con un cebollín gigante con cara de asesina: si no te gustan los cebollines no mereces vivir *Desapareciendo en la sombra con una risa malvada***

**Kaito lamiendo un helado de color azul de sabor desconocido : Hola soy kaito shion de la generación 1 de vocaloid y me gusta el helado**

**Shane: si a mí también je, je, je**

**Meiko con una botella de sake: lo mismo que dijo kaito excepto que mi nombre es Meiko Sakane y soy alcohólica **_**GLUP **_***dando un trago a la botella**

**Shane: ha como la cantante japonesa, que bien, pero no consumo alcohol**

**Meiko: que mal por ti renacuajo ¬/¬**

**Shane: ¬¬**

**Rin y Len al unísono: Hola yo soy rin y yo soy Len somos hermanos gemelos y nos gustan las aplanadoras**

**Shane: que importa vamos a usar este mismo dialogo dentro de unos capítulos ¬¬ así que mejor no sigo y que comience el fic. Pero les diré las parejas que se centraran en el nuevo personaje lo llamaremos Z bueno MikuxZ RinxZ TetoxZ NeruxZ bueno son muchas las parejas que estarán relacionadas con Z y aún faltan xD pero esas son las principales…**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid no le pertenece al autor le pertenece a Cryptón y a Windows**

**Nota: este fic está narrado por el nuevo vocaloid siempre**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

¡¿UN NUEVO VOCALOID?

**Se escuchó fuera de la casa donde yo estaba esperando a que me dejaran entrar la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a la vocaloid Miku Hatsune**

Ho… tú debes ser 00 verdad… je mucho gusto soy…

Nombre: Hatsune Miku  
Edad: 16 años  
Altura: 158cm / 5.2ft  
Peso: 42kg / 93lbs  
Género Pop/Dance  
Tempo 70~150bpm Rango Vocal A3~E5  
es una Idol virtual japonesa desarrollada por CRYPTON Future Media con la voz de la seiyuu, Sakí Fujita para la segunda versión del programa de sintonización de voz Vocaloid. Su nombre proviene del japonés y su significado es El primer sonido del futuro Hatsu = Primero, Ne = Sonido, Miku = Futuro – la interrumpí tranquilamente ya que esa era la información que tenía en mi banco de datos para que no se molestara en darme información innecesaria

Wow eso es lo que quiso decir el master con procesamiento de Lujo – dijo sorprendida de mi descripción

Mi banco de datos es muy extensa en cuanto vocaloid tengo a los vocaloids originales a los de dimensiones paralelas a los Hagane vocaloids y a black rock shooter y unos cuantos más – le dije explicándole

Eso es genial – dijo pasando una señorita de más o menos 18 años castaña lo que me indico mis datos es que fuera Meiko Sakine mi análisis de ADN en mi base de datos mostro que ella tenía un 90% de alcohol en la sangre al día lo que en un cuerpo humano adulto son 4 litros y medio de alcohol y el otro 10% es de sangre lo que es medio litro de sangre lo que es suficiente para matar a una adulta normal – Ahora Descríbeme a mí, Ahora descríbeme a mí – dijo emocionada

**Nombre completo del personaje: Meiko Sakine  
Tipo de Idol: Súper Woman Idol  
Edad: 18 años aunque a veces aparenta 16 o hasta 21  
Sexualidad: Heterosexual  
Descripción psicológica: Es una chica muy pero muy adicta al alcohol, borracha tanto que siempre lleva una cerveza o su micrófono en las manos  
Especialidad: Cantar sobre todo Baladas Pop y JPop pero puede cantar de todo, al igual que Kaito y los concursos de quien bebe más **Familia: No se sabe que tenga, pero se conoce a un chico que podría ser su hermano, que prácticamente es su reflejo.  
Hobbies: Cantar, golpear a Kaito y tomar cerveza, sake o alguna bebida alcohólica  
Miedos: Ninguno demostrado, aunque no quisiera perder a sus amigos  
Secreto: Que a veces se le dificulta dejar de beber y que (aunque ella no lo admita) parece estar enamorada de Kaito  
Historia: No es una gran historia la de ella. Se sabe que empezó a cantar en la primera generación junto a Kaito eran como la "pareja cantante"… - dije cuando me interrumpió

Esa descripción es Totalmente correcta o dios como sabes todo… - dijo sorprendida hasta que termine mi descripción

Y que tal vez este sea el motivo por el que "secretamente" está enamorada de él.- termine de decir lo que estaba en mi base de datos Señorita Miku me miro atónita y Meiko Sakine me miro muy molesta y después se fue…

Bueno… Mejor… entra – dijo aun atónita, entre de manera seria cuando escuche…

¿Entonces tendremos que vivir con él por un año? – escuche decir a alguien

Si jeje – dijo el Master el cual se reía mientras que todos mis compañeros le gritaban por no haberles dicho sobre mi existencia– pero es que fue un proyecto secreto por lo que no podía decirles jeje – respondió temblando lo analice y tenía sus latidos cardiacos a 228 latidos por minuto que es exactamente el triple de lo que late un corazón adulto sano por minuto

¡No sigas hablando, viejo decrepito hubieras siquiera dejado una advertencia pero no, siempre tiene que ser a tú manera ¿verdad? – dijo muy molesta una chica de cabello plateado que según mis datos se llamaba haku yowane y por los análisis de sangre programados en mi chip de memoria ella tenía normalmente la misma cantidad de alcohol en la sangre que Meiko Sakine – ¡es igual que con Luka no nos dijiste nada y solo ha pasado un mes desde que se nos unió y ahora viene otro! – dijo otra vez Yowane-san entonces observe a la señorita Megumine la cual bajo la mirada un poco decepcionada de que la señorita Yowane no la respetara

¿Tenemos que compartir cuarto? Yo no quiero… Mi cuarto es mi cuarto y punto – dijo un chico de cabello verde que según mi banco de memoria se llamaba Mikuo Hatsune una versión masculina de la primera vocaloid Miku Hatsune

Disculpen intente decirles pero surgieron problemas por lo que no les pude decir y además es un proyecto en supervisión veremos cómo actúa 00 con los demás vocaloid – dijo refiriéndose a mí ya que aún no tenía un nombre permanente – la verdad es que el aún es muy poco autónomo así que aun utiliza sus memoria chip, analizadores, rastreadores y muchas cosas que se le agregaron para que fuera perfecto – dijo el master y yo note que era verdad porque aún no estaba acostumbrado a usar mis sentidos humanos

¡¿ANALIZADORES, RASTREADORES? – Gritaron unos cuantos compañeros míos los cuales le sorprendió tal tecnología y me miraron como si fuera una especie de mutación genética – ¡¿cuándo agregaron todas esas cosas, si luka solo tiene un chip de memorización avanzada? – dijo haku de nuevo más molesta aun

**Mientras que mis compañeros discutían con el master fui a ver mi nuevo hogar, di unos cuantas vueltas por esa gran casa, era un lugar hermoso, la cocina era muy grande la nevera estaba llena de helado y sake entonces alguien me toco el hombro**

¿Qué estás haciendo? – me pregunto una chica detrás de mi

¿Qué? – pregunte volteándome

Quien eres – dijo una chica rubia con una gran coleta única que le llegaba a las rodillas y tenía un pequeño celular en el cual seguía escribiendo mientras – ¿no me oíste? Dije quién eres – dijo al fin mirándome a los ojos con una mirada perturbadora

Soy el nuevo vocaloid 00 – le dije un poco inquieto aunque aún no tenía mucha experiencia con esto de las emociones, esa mirada me inquietaba

¿Vocaloid… 00? Jamás oí de ti – dijo guardando su celular en un pequeño paquete en su pierna izquierda, al notar que le mire esa parte me sonroje y aparte la mirada

Bueno y cómo te llamas – dijo preguntándome a lo que me puse a pensar… la verdad aun no tenía un nombre propio así que me quede callado un momento pensando – entonces…

Ha… yo es que aun… no… tengo nombre – me puse todo nervioso tal vez pasar solo un momento con una persona autónoma me ayudaría a sacar la poca parte de humano que tenía…

¿Mmm bueno… dijiste que eres Generación 0 verdad? – dijo con mirada una pensativa

Generación 00 – la corregí amablemente

Bueno entonces… que tal… Zero – me dilo con una sonrisa

Si quedaría muy bien, gracias, - le dije

Ok Zero-Kun mi nombre es – intento decirme pero yo al igual que a Miku la interrumpí

Nombre: Akita Neru  
Apodo: Neru  
Edad: 17  
Gustos: cantar, hablar por celular, molestar a los demás, enojarse de a mentiritas, dormir y estar con sus amigas y en secreto... los chicos lindos y acosarlos  
Disgustos: bailar, k no la tomen en cuenta y Miku  
Personalidad: una tsundere de corazón, pero como buen tsundere no lo asume!  
¡Familia/Amigos: Teto y Haku son sus amigas... familiares desconocidos! – termine para que ella me mirara con miedo

Tu… tu… tu eres – dijo mirándome con miedo en ese momento empezó a correr - UN ACOSADOR – grito entonces una gota gigante cayo por mi sien

¿¡A…cosa…dor? – Me dije a mi mismo – ella lo entendió mal

**Decidí ir a el comedor esa mesa era casi de 20 personas con una tasa de cebollines, bananas y naranjas en unos pequeños tazones y trozos decidí agarrar un naranja después de todo me encantaban pero cuando puse una mano en el pequeño trozo de naranja alguien también ala agarra haciendo que nuestras manos se tocaran**

¿He? – dijo la chiquilla rubia que según mis datos era Rin Kagamine la cual me miraba con asombro

Hem… hola…. – no pude terminar ya que la rubia me agarro por el brazo me dio una vuelta y me tiro a una mesa de cristal la cual se rompió y me clave los vidrios rotos en toda la espalda deje salir un sonoro gemido mientras que me desangraba – Auch

Y eso es para que no andes robando – dijo ella y se fue corriendo me quede quieto un momento y solo pude dejar salir un gran suspiro, sobándome la cabeza aliviándome del dolor

**Después de esa pequeña escenita decidí ir a el patio, era gigantesco había un parque entero ahí pero después de esas 2 pequeñas era mejor que ya no hablara con nadie más, llegue al baño y pude observar un espejo gigante ahora que lo pensaba jamás me había visto a mí mismo así que entre y me mire al espejo no lo había notado, tenía una piel blanca y pálida, cabello negro y unos ojos de un azul profundo que hasta me penetraban a mí mismo tenía una camisa con mangas largas pero en el brazo derecho me faltaba una manga y decía ****00**** unos auriculares negros y unos jeans un poco rasgados**

_Con razón ella pensó que era un ladrón jeje – me reí de la ironía, me di cuenta de que empezaba a presentar sentimientos normales en un humano_

¿Hola? – oí una voz aguda detrás de mí voltee para observar a una chica de cabello rosado que tenía dos coletas enrolladas parecidas a dos pequeños torbellinos, según mis datos se hacía llamar en mi información, Teto Kasane espero que no sea otra chica agresiva– ho, lo lamento no sabía que alguien estaba aquí… un momento, ¿quién eres tú? – me miro como si fuera una especie de ladrón

¿He?… a tu eres Kasane-san – dije haciendo que la señorita Kasane me mirara de una forma desconfiada –yo soy la unidad vocaloid 00 dije mostrando la marca con los números en el brazo derecho donde me faltaba una manga ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

Lo lamento mucho es que… me pa… pareció un poco extraño – dijo haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa la cual yo acepte cordialmente – ya sabes que alguien llegue de la nada y diga ser un vocaloid enserio Disculpa, Disculpa – dijo haciendo más reverencias

No se preocupe Kasane-san, no fue su culpa – le dije intentando calmarla parece que era una chica educada – yo habría hecho lo mismo

Y… ¿eres nuevo? No nos dijeron nada sobre de que alguien más entraría al grupo– dijo extrañada

Lo que pasa que soy un experimento en procedimiento razón por la que no se les pudo decir a nadie para que los medios no se enteraran señorita Kasane – le dije educadamente

Por favor llámame Teto-chan y ¿por cierto como sabes mi nombre? – dijo un poco intrigada

Es porque soy un vocaloid avanzado con tecnología de punta 2.1 integrado un chip con la información de cada vocaloid – dije explicándole mientras que ella me miro como si estuviera loco

Mmm… ¿y cómo te llamas? – pregunto de nuevo Teto olvidándose de lo que le dije

Aun no tengo nombre así que por favor llámeme Zero Kasane-san – le dije ya que mi generación vocaloid es 00 y a decir verdad la señorita Akita si dio esa idea

Zero… que lindo nombre – me dijo de forma muy tierna tanto que me sonroje, parece que ahora estoy poniendo en funcionamiento mi parte humana me dije a mi mismo – pero que te dije – dijo haciendo un puchero que hiso que se viera aún mucho más linda – llámame Teto-chan

Mmm… Te…Teto-chan – le dije un poco nervioso ya que jamás había llamado a nadie por su nombre aunque no tuviera mucho tiempo de vida le parecía extraño

Así, así pero deja de ser tan educado no va contigo – dijo saliendo del baño guiñándome el ojo haciendo que me sonrojara instantáneamente – adiós… Ze…Ro… Kun – dijo graciosa mientras que se iba a la sala de estar

Wow… enserio es muy linda – dije en mis adentros sonrojándome

**Salí del baño dirigiéndome a la sala de estar donde estaban sentados todos los compañeros con los que voy a estar viviendo por 1 año o mejor dicho como debería empezar a decirles… amigos**

Bueno 00 ya que aclaramos todo, los chicos han decidido que no es problema que compartas habitación con alguien bueno puedes quedarte con quien sea ya que las habitaciones son bastante amplias al menos hasta que arreglemos tu cuarto quédate con una compañera porque los chicos ya no tienen espacio – Me dijo el master a lo que yo asentí con una extraña emoción, creo que era… ¿alegría? Así creo que le llaman y al mismo tiempo con mucha vergüenza por tener que quedarme con una chica

Me alegra poder estar con todos ustedes – dije con un sonrojo a lo que el master sonrió

¡Wow ¿solo pasaron 5 minutos y ya estas expresando emociones? – Dijo el master mirándome a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme – creo que se te hará fácil adaptarte… pero – dijo el master un poco pensativo – tenemos que ponerte un nombre – dijo contento a lo que todos saltaron a sugerir nombres

¡Qué tal Pistacho! – sugirió un chico de cabello azul llamado kaito shion según mis datos

Ese nombre es tonto… ¡Sakane! ese es un nombre de verdad- dijo la chica de cabello castaño Meiko Sakine

Es tu apellido con una _**a **_en vez de una _**i**_ – dijo el master –Mmm… que tal…

…_Zero…_

**Se escuchó una voz detrás de mí la cual me hizo estremecer todos voltearon excepto yo a ver de dónde provenía esa voz aunque yo ya lo sabía a la perfección**

¡Díganme que tal Zero! – Dijo la chica de pelo rosa con dos coletas – le queda bastante bien

Si… no está mal… ¡Que se llame Zero! – empezaron a murmurar mis compañeros lo que hizo que me sonrojara

¡Ok entonces está decidido será Zero Kasukabe! – dijo el master poniéndole fin a la discusión

¡Qué bien! – gritaron todos mis compañeros muy felices

¿Pero dónde se va a quedar? – dijo el master haciendo que todos enmudecieran

Que se quede con migo – dijo Teto justo a mi lado lo que hizo que me estremeciera – no me molestaría pasar un tiempo de calidad con Zero-kun – al decir eso me puse más rojo que un tomate

Wow Zero-Kun parece que ya tienes varias pretendientes Jo, Jo, Jo – dijo goloso el Tal Kaito lo que me hizo ponerme totalmente rojo

Bueno podríamos… - estaba diciendo el master para ver como hacíamos para quedarnos juntos lo que a mí me parecía incómodo y excitante al mismo tiempo

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no – empecé a escuchar una voz que venía a la velocidad de la luz – ¡No me dejen con ese acosador!

¿¡ACOSADOR! – gritaron todos al unísono

NO, no, no, no – dijo otra vocecita la cual me golpeo por detrás… Literalmente me hiso dar un giro haciendo que me callera – No pueden permitir que ese ladrón este junto a mi

¿¡TAMBIÉN LADRON! – volvieron a gritar todos

A mí no me molesta que Zero se quede con nosotras hasta me gustaría– dijo Miku interviniendo alegremente

Ven son 2vs2 ahora que Zero decida – dijo el master refiriéndose a mí, observe a Teto la cual me miraba con una mirada suplicante cambie a ver a Neru la cual me miraba con una mirada como si estuviera viendo a un violador lo que hiso que me alejara un poco de esa mirada mire a Miku la cual me sonreía cálidamente y voltee a ver a Rin la cual me daba una mirada de desconfianza total entonces yo solo pude responder

Es… esta… bien….

…Bueno asunto resuelto, ahora vamos a presentarte a todos los vocaloid del instituto…

**Una nueva vida me espera al lado de mis nuevos amigos pasaron muchas cosas en solo 10 minutos, nací, tengo un nuevo hogar un nombre y creo que estoy siendo seducido por mis compañeras de cuarto al menos por una… esto se va a poner difícil**

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

**Bueno se acabó el primer cap. Espero que les allá gustado ya que me tarde un buen rato en hacerlo espero que me dejen reviews y díganme si quieren alguna pareja en especial y tal vez la pueda, poner bueno me avisan por favor si quieren más de Zero xd estas fueron 4 páginas de Word xd espero que me dejen reviews, REVIEWS xD ok me dejan reviews quiero 5 al menos para continuar CHAO Y REVIEWS. 8 Paginas de Word avisado ¬¬**


End file.
